Simple Love
by Oral Groove
Summary: It's a simple love that holds us together. Lucy/Lorcan.


**Simple Love**

I never really was one for attention, and I'd be sorry for myself if I were. I left all achievements that the Weasley name is now known for to my cousins – they're so many of them, each dabbled in different fields that I doubt there's something a Weasley isn't the best at. I don't hate them for it, not at all. They are family and I'm proud of James' Quidditch legacy, of Fred's pranking expertise and Molly's Healing skills. They are all my family and I love them each dearly, no matter how irritating they may sometimes be.

Especially in the relationships department, where nearly everyone's story is anything but average; Victoire and Teddy, the longest couple since they were nine; Lily marrying /the/ Scorpius at the age of nineteen; Molly with the whole marrying herself fiasco… Now that I look back on it, no one had the usual cheesy Girl Meets Boy romance. No one but me.

Lorcan and I were friends before we began to date, copying homework off each other, exchanging jokes and whatnot. Our moments together slowly began to be more frequent, with me wondering what he was up to on the off chance that I didn't get to see him for the day. That was when I began to fall in love, I suppose. As a sixteen year old, I wouldn't know.

Naturally, I was the one to ask him out, what with him being an oblivious bloke about the whole thing. It was awkward and painful but it proved fruitful at last; now I have the bragging rights of the initiator and teasing him as the chicken in the relationship.

After that, things went smoothly. The odd argument would of course occur and he'd apologize first, not unlike what was to be expected. I am a Weasley after all; our red hair and stubbornness come hand in hand.

Mother and father were supportive, though Dad proved himself a nuisance at the beginning. Lorcan charmed them, as per usual, with his ramblings on gnomes. Dad was pleased that he was different, more interested in random stories than Quidditch. '_Once a boy is a complete fail in Quidditch, he's a keeper Audrey. Trust me,_' he'd say. I would roll my eyes and not argue, pleased that Percy Weasley approved of one of my boyfriends.

Hogwarts years passed and finished and we graduated, still together. Lorcan and I, me and Lorcan. It was surreal, really. I never thought I'd be able to keep someone that long,

let alone someone as wonderful as he.

My younger, foolish self would've never agreed to have someone like Lorcan as the love of my life. No, Muggle movies and books painted a different picture of love for me: that love needed to be dangerous and enticing, that it had to swirl with drama in every other step. Lorcan, on the other hand, was anything but tall, dark and handsome. He wasn't the brightest kid in our year, he wasn't the Quidditch star nor was he sodding rich. He was simply Lorcan, just as I was simply Lucy. And it was fine, because what we had was simply love. Nothing overrated, nothing you'd read about in a best seller. Most would call it boring, but I pity them; they have no idea what they are missing out on.

Years later and we are still together, still simply Lorcan and Lucy. He pursued a career in The Department of Care of Magical Creatures and I write freelance. He proposed last night, when I had half the mind to do it myself. Molly had advised me to wait and she was right, like she always is.

It so happens that my cousin Rose inseminated herself to get back at her ex. She's now a month pregnant and is happily single. I just received an owl and I've been chosen as her baby shopping partner. We are to look through cribs first thing tomorrow.

Barely a day engaged and something has already overshadowed it.

I should have expected nothing less from my family… if only I was _expecting_, that is. I am happy and in love, which is what matters most. I have my Lorcan, so Molly can go off and marry herself again for all I care. I don't need the spotlight because by the way he looks at me, I never really leave it.

The greatest love is when it's as simple as that. No confusion and double guessing. Simply Lorcan and I, me and Lorcan.

**A/N:** Omg, my first fluff. I'd love to know how well I did, as short as it may be. ^_^ All credit goes to my friend Vanessa, for hooking me onto this ship. 33


End file.
